The sporting industry is a multi-billion dollar industry with participants of all skill levels. With the continued expansion of the sporting industry, competition among athletes has intensified. Thus, the need to become a better athlete is usually imperative for being drafted onto a sports team, winning competitive events, and improving personal goals. To become a better athlete, a participant typically practices to fine-tune every aspect of his or her sporting experience, namely improving form, mechanics, strength, speed and accuracy.
When a person throws a sports ball, such as a baseball, softball, football and/or the like, the person typically uses a circular arm motion whereby the arm is stretched backwards, then over the shoulder, and finally a strong, accelerated forward circular motion followed by the athlete releasing the ball with a strong snapping of the wrist. Alternatively, in other sports such as softball, a circular arm motion occurs, but in the underhand direction. In any related sport, the proper positioning of the arm and wrist is usually a major factor in delivering a more powerful, more controlled, and more accurate throw. Aside from physical conditioning and strength, the techniques used to throw a ball, including the precise rotation for release of the ball is a difficult skill which many athletes require many hours of training to perfect. Thus, a simplified device is needed as a training aid for instructing athletes on the proper throwing technique which teaches muscle memory that leads to an improved arm circle and maximum power, control, speed and accuracy.
An athlete could practice the proper throwing motion by throwing a sports ball such as a baseball, repeatedly until improved technique is achieved. However, the repeated throwing of a baseball typically causes muscles to tire and other more severe medical problems over time. Additionally, an injured athlete or handicapped individual may not be able to properly throw a baseball. Moreover, the throwing of baseballs for practice requires retrieval and a large outdoor field in which to practice. Furthermore, many devices exist for training athletes on the proper throwing technique; however, the devices are typically only applicable to one sport or one type of sports ball. Other devices exist for the training of the proper swinging technique for golf or baseball swings, but these devices are limited to the training of an optimum swing and the training of the optimum point for impact against the ball. Thus, a training aid is needed for improving throwing technique in an indoor or outdoor location without substantially increasing the potential for medical injury from repeated use.